jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen)
Xenia Sergeyevna Onatopp is a fictional character in the James Bond film GoldenEye, played by actress Famke Janssen. She was a former Soviet pilot and an operative of the Russian crime syndicate, Janus. Film biography Background Onatopp, born in the former Soviet republic of Georgia, was a fighter pilot in the Soviet Air Force. After the collapse of the USSR, she joined the crime syndicate Janus, led by renegade MI6 agent Alec Trevelyan. Early in the movie, Bond gets into a car chase with her, meets her at a casino, and places her under surveillance. Her main characteristic is that she apparently can receive sexual satisfaction through killing. Her sadistic sexual proclivities, coupled with her overall lack of conscience as well as remorse for the deaths she causes, would seem to qualify her as a psychopath. GoldenEye In a memorable scene, she lures a Canadian admiral onto her yacht moored off Monte Carlo. While the two are having sex, she suddenly wraps her legs around him and crushes his chest between her thighs, achieving orgasm while killing him. Afterward, she steals the admiral's ID, enabling her and an unidentified Janus operative to steal a prototype of the Eurocopter Tiger, which was scheduled for a high-profile test flight the following day. Later, she and turncoat Russian General Arkady Ourumov use the hijacked Tiger in an attack on the Severnaya satellite control center in central Siberia, where they steal the controller for the GoldenEye electromagnetic pulse (EMP) satellite weapon. During the attack, she fires an AKSU-74 carbine/sub-machine gun around the control room, murdering all the military personnel and technicians present, again getting sexually aroused in the process. She encounters Bond two more times during the film, attempting to crush him between her thighs on both occasions. The first time, Bond gets away and forces her to lead him to Janus. The second time is after he and Natalya Simonova, the only innocent survivor of the Severnaya attack, enter Cuba to stop Trevelyan. Death Onatopp rappells from a helicopter onto Bond, who is just awakening, and quickly gains the upper hand in their battle. She gets Bond into position to crush his chest; just as Bond is ready to pass out from the pressure, Natalya saves her friend then he connects the rope she rappelled down to her safety harness, grabs her AK-74 rifle that was slung across her back and kills the helicopter's pilot by shooting into the helicopter's cockpit from the ground. The chopper veers away, wrenching Onatopp screaming off Bond and trapping her in a fork of a tree. The harness applied more and more pressure to Xenia's chest as she struggled to breath for her life. She lowers her head and dies just before the chopper crashes. After Onatopp's death, Bond tells Natalya that "She always did enjoy a good squeeze", an allusion to the fact that Onatopp enjoyed squeezing her victims to death. Behind the scenes Other appearances Onatopp has appeared in a number of James Bond video games as a playable multiplayer character. Her first appearance was in the 1997 video game adaptation of GoldenEye, GoldenEye for the Nintendo 64. Similar to the film, she is killed in the jungles of Cuba after battling with Bond. She later appeared in the spinoff Bond game, GoldenEye: Rogue Agent where she worked for Dr. Julius No and was GoldenEye's alluring opponent. She is killed in ''Rogue Agent''after being blown off the Hoover Dam when attempting to crush GoldenEye between her legs. In the game she was voiced by actress Jenya Lano. Images References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Xenia Onatopp Xenia Onatopp